The Family Night Variable
by Yowzah-Shamy
Summary: SHAMY One-shot. Why is Sophie giving so much trouble to her parents? "You will always be your child's favorite toy". Vicki Lansky


**Author's note: One-shot. Again, as a result of a post I saw about OTPs on Tumblr. This has nothing to do with my previous story. **

**Feel free to leave reviews and favorite this story.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR THE PLOT OR ANY OTHER ELEMENT. I AS WELL DO NOT GAIN PROFIT OF THIS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO CHUCK LORRE AND BILL PRADY, AND THE BIG BANG THEORY, WARNER BROS AND CBS.**

* * *

Amy lied down on the bed after having a rough day. She had many things in mind, like when was Sheldon going to arrive and how was Penny and Leonard were doing with their five year-old boy Lewis and three year-old baby girl Paige. Or how Raj was finally being able to speak sober with Lucy and how were their wedding plans were going. She thought of how happy Bernadette was with her little four year-old boy Howard and his other bigger Howard. She wondered how was it possible that so much time had gone by.

She rested on her bed. It had been a rough day after all. Suddenly, she heard the door from her house open. Sheldon had arrived. She was so tired she just didn't want to move, but yet, she loved Sheldon very much to not move at all. She closed her eyes for five seconds and then she rose up from the bed. The thought of seeing Sheldon made her happy.

"Sheldon, you're home." She smiled.

"Indeed I am. I can assure you I am not a hologram." He smiled. He looked into her eyes. Messy hair, tired eyes and sweats. _She couldn't look anymore prettier than what she already did._ He thought. He couldn't resist his baser urges. He tried to use logical and rational thoughts but he just couldn't stop himself from kissing and hugging his wife.

"How was your day, Sheldon?"

"Magnificent and productive, as usual. My work has been chosen as the one that the university will present. I might finally win a Physics Nobel Prize." He said as he smiled just at the thought of it.

Amy couldn't resist but hug him and give him a sweet peck on the cheek. "I am so proud of you. I will never stop being so proud of you. I love you" Sheldon returned the hug and kissed her. "I...I...I love you, too.. and well, I missed you..."

Amy smiled. "I missed you, too... Plus, a little extra help would have been perfect, but, I am quite alright." Sheldon giggled. He held her hand as they walked to their room. "I am sorry I couldn't join you at dinner tonight but I had to stay working late because of this work I was telling you about, and I had to eat at work. I just hate when that happens." He frowned.

"Oh, it is okay, Sheldon. I understand." She squeezed his hand and smiled at him and he instantly smiled back.

When they reached their room, Sheldon started his usual ritual before going to sleep. After he finished, he said something he was waiting all day to say.

"Amy, is Sophie completely asleep or may I still go and kiss our baby girl goodnight?"

* * *

When Amy found out she was pregnant, it had been on their wedding anniversary day. She decided to tell Sheldon while they had dinner. Although she was afraid he would freak out to parenthood, he trusted him. And she was right. When he knew he was going to be a parent, he jumped of happiness, but suddenly he frowned.

"Amy, what about if I am too evolved to be a good father and I am just one lousy parent that will not even understand what this child needs... and what if I-" Amy cut him off and grabbed his hand and said: "Sheldon. I know parenthood can be quite difficult, but I trust you. Otherwise I wouldn't be here today with you. I love you and I know you will not only make a good father, but you will surely be the best. My child is the luckiest in the world as having you as its father..."

She smiled and kissed him. He hugged her and said: "I guess you are right. I do excel at so many things. I am scared, but I am alright because I know my child will not only be superior but because, and specially because, he or she will have the best mother in this world. Yes, we are together, with you right next to me, I should fear nothing. I believe I might just not wait to have our baby in my arms and tell him or her how much I.. I love him or her and how much he or she means to me..."

* * *

Sophie was only three months but she sure seemed a baby that was very advanced for her age; she was already making various attempts in muttering small words she heard from her parents. When Sheldon and Amy slowly and quietly entered the room, Sophie woke up. She opened her blue eyes and cried. Sheldon went in and rose her from her crib and hold her.

"Fascinating. I found quite difficult to process the idea of realizing I made this beautiful, smart, brilliant, and wonderful tiny female human being. Amy, look at her, her tiny legs and arms, her tiny hands, her tiny body, a paradox of this gigantic love I have for her." He smiled and kissed his daughter. Amy smiled and told him to sit down and rock her, since she loved that so much.

"Sophie, did you know that your daddy is surely winning a Physics Nobel Prize with his work about string theory, a step towards the correct fundamental description of nature, and that daddy has unified it and is a step closer to proving it? Would you like to be a Theoretical Physicist as well when you grow up? Or would you rather be a neurobiologist like your Mommy?" Sophie blinked and smiled as she attempted to say something like if it was a response.

Sheldon looked at his clock. "Alright, baby girl, it is time for you to sleep, otherwise you will get cranky tomorrow and will certainly give a hard time to your mother. I love you." He placed his daughter in her crib. Sheldon kissed her goodnight and then Amy did the same. Just as they were going out of the room, Sophie started crying. Amy told Sheldon she would calm her and put her to sleep. She grabbed her and hold her as she spoke soft words to her. She was calming down and falling asleep on Amy. She kissed her daughter, but yet again, Sophie kept on crying. Whatever Amy did, wasn't resulting. She wasn't hungry and she didn't need to be changed. After almost ten minutes, she decided to take her to their room for a while.

"I don't understand why she won't stop crying. She was already falling asleep on me when I was about to place her in her crib, but yet, she kept on crying, and now it seems she won't stop. Sometimes I feel frustrated and a terrible mother." She frowned; she dropped one tear. Sheldon got up and hugged her wife still holding his daughter, and kissed them, as he said: "You two certainly are the best I have in life, and I do not know what I would do without you two; my princesses."

He grabbed Sophie from Amy and said, as he sat in their bed: "Why are you giving Mommy a hard time and not going to sleep? Would you please calm and go to sleep so you can have beautiful dreams just as you." Sophie stopped crying and instantly giggled as she started closing her eyes. Sheldon thought it wouldn't be that bad idea to have her stay with them that night. After all, what he loved the most was spending time with his family. Amy smiled and just kissed him. She was so happy for her family and for her. She had what she always wanted. Amy turned the lights off, gave a kiss of goodnight to Sheldon and to her baby girl, saying:

"I guess this beautiful princess of ours is just Daddy's little girl after all..."


End file.
